The Second Mask
by Secret Epoch
Summary: What happens when Christine decides to wear a mask just like Erik's? Will he be happy? Mad? Sad? Antsy? All of the above?


**This is only meant for laughs, it's not a serious fic but not a crack one either. I did pay attention to my spelling and grammar although no one has checked it yet.**

_Summary: What happens when Christine decides to wear a mask just like Erik's? Will he be happy? Mad? Sad? Antsy? All of the above?_

* * *

"Christine! Where are you? Erik is looking for you." No matter where Erik looked, he simply could not find her.

Then someone tapped on his shoulder, "Erik."

He recognized _his _Christine's voice and turned around only to find an INTRUDER! They were also wearing a mask like Erik's white one.

"Who are you!" he growled and reached for his Punjab lasso.

"Erik, it's me. Christine," she took off the white mask and revealed a face that belonged only to Christine!

"Are you trying to mock Erik with that mask?" He pointed to the offending mask she was holding.

"OH, this? Well, you're always moaning about how the world can't accept your face and how you feel alone because no one would listen and yada yada sooo…I made this mask."

"So is it mine or Christine's?"

"It's for me to wear and for you to see," she put the intimidating mask on again, "See? Now you're not the only masked phantom around."

"I don't know Christine…" he was kind of freaked out that she's wearing an identical mask to his. Every time he sees Christine, it'll be like staring at himself all day in a mirror.

"We can be a phantom family! I'll be Madame Phantom and you can be Monsieur Phantom." She looked so eager to please him that Erik had to say yes. He nodded.

She clasped her hands in joy, "Now we can go outside together!"

His eyes almost bulged out of its sunken sockets. Was she joking? Outside where others could see Christine and her mask? People would stare even more than usual, that would not do. Did she think this would solve his fear of crowds if there were more phantoms running around?

"Perhaps we should not go out today .Let's stay inside and sing together! You like that don't you? Christine?"

Her eyes started to water, "You're embarrassed to be seen with me and my mask."

"NO! I just think that…today is a bit chilly, Christine will catch a cold and that's not good for her voice at all." He lied so beautifully, but she didn't buy it.

Her sad mood suddenly changed to irritated, "I get it Erik," her arms were crossed and she had an annoyed look on her lovely face, not a good sign, "Go! Leave the Angel of Hell to her doom!"

This scene seems very familiar. Where had he seen this? In an opera? No…none of them were about mask and angels…

"ERIK! Are you even listening to me?"

Erik suddenly began to sing

_This haunted face holds no horror for me now _

_  
It's in your soul that the true distortion lies…_

"What are you implying?"

Erik took a deep breath, preparing to expel his sonnet confession that threatens to burst from his very lungs! "Your mask bothers me."

"And?"

"Your whining irks me."

She asked again, "Is that all?"

"Raoul can go to hell."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Indeed, I do!" Erik felt like a huge weigh was lifted off him.

"Now you know how I feel when you go melodramatic and antsy on me."

"I am NOT melodramatic, a bit sometimes antsy but NOT melodramatic."

She sighed tiredly, "Remember after Don Juan Triumphs? When I kissed you and you started to cry?"

"Because it was Erik's first kiss!" he cried defensively.

She continued to ignore his comment, "Then after I practically gave myself to you, you were like 'No Christine, I don't want you no more, go away!'"

"I did NOT say that," then mumbled to himself, "Out loud."

"But now that that's all behind us, let's go for our walk!" She smiled gleefully, her mood quickly changed from annoyed to happiness.

Erik didn't argue this time but had to ask, "You're not _really_ going to wear that outside are you?" _Please say no, please say no._

"Oh this was only to teach you a lesson so no, it's staying right here," She placed the white mask on the table and then locked arms with him. "Shall we go?"

As the two walked off towards the surface, engrossed in their lover's presence, they totally forgot about the lake that surrounded the premises. A splash could be heard and a girlish scream echoed through the undergrounds. They never did get to go on that stroll they planned but Erik wasn't complaining.

He got to see Christine wet…for the second time.


End file.
